darkeyeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Signet
Signet is a title in the eponymous franchise that takes place in Season 1 in the Dark Eye Universe. While being the second title in the franchise, it's more important than Calypso: A Prelude and can function independently of it. Signet tells the story of Jonathan Briggs and his Allied Signets uniting to stop Daniel Kreiss, the Antisignet of the 21st century. Setting Signet starts off in June in the year 2016. It traces the young adults who become the Allied Signets during the 21st century on their mission to stop the Antisignet, Daniel Kreiss, and Soldaten, his private industry masquerading as a medical firm. This starts the Twelfth Signet War, which, as can be told from the name, is the twelfth of this type of war to have occurred. The plot bleeds into 2017, ending in the climactic Battle of Cincinnati. Plot Summary Chapter 1: The First Day June 1, 2016: Boston, Massachusetts: In an alley in Boston, a young woman is attacked by a group of soldiers dressed in black. She fights them off using strange powers and a glowing bow, defeating them but getting wounded in the stomach. The woman covers her wound, stealing a motorcycle and going to a local antiques shop. She purchases a medallion of a crystalline, four-pointed star circumscribed by a metal circle. Meanwhile, a young man named Jonathan Briggs is stuck in traffic out on a major street. He sees the young woman stumble out onto the street from an alley. She approaches his car, and he offers to take her out to the hospital. She instead asks him to take her out to a hotel, where she had rented a room. During the drive, she introduces herself as Eva Caliopa. When they reach her hotel, Eva thanks Jonathan by giving him the medallion she had purchased earlier. Confused by it, Jonathan drives off to his intended goal. Chapter 2: Run June 1, 2016: Boston, Massachusetts: Late in the night, Jonathan awakens in his apartment to find Eva on his bed shaking him. She tells him that they're in danger and need to leave immediately. As she works to convince him, mercenaries like the ones Eva had fought appear again. During the fight, the medallion comes into contact with Jonathan and he absorbs it, gaining the ability to control electricity. He tries to get a handle on his new powers, eventually helping Eva defeat the soldiers. She leaves a note for Jonathan's friends, whom she says are important, and cleans up before taking an exhausted Jonathan out to his car and driving them away. Characters *(*)First Appearance *(**)Mentioned Only Main Protagonists *'Jonathan Briggs*:' (1996 - ) a young man born and raised in Boston, having recently finished his second year in college. An encounter with Eva Caliopa makes him the Stormcaller of the 21st century, sending him on a journey to locate and unite the Allied Signets and stop Daniel Kreiss. *'Eva Caliopa:' (1997 - ) an orphaned woman from Salem now working under Jack Warren to find the many Signets of the 21st century. She found Jonathan Briggs in Boston, making him the Stormcaller and working with him for the remainder of the Twelfth Signet War. She was the Aetherfolder of the 21st century. Main Antagonists Misc. Characters Appearances *(*)First Appearance *(**)Mentioned Only Factions *Allied Signets* *Black Hand* Locations *Boston, Massachusetts, United States of America, North America* Weapons *Aetherbow* *M-S4 Sparrow* *Ruger LC9* Trivia Related Topics |- |-